ginga_by_keznenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gin
Gin, also known as The Shooting Star Gin, is the protagonist of Ginga Nagareboshi Gin. He is the son of Riki and Fuji and brother of Kōjin, Zōge, and Aka. He is the father of Weed, the protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Weed, the grandfather of Sirius, the protagonist of Ginga Densetsu Sirius and Ginga: Kyōdai-sei, and the great-grandfather of Key, the protagonist of Ginga: Yakusoku. Appearance Gin is a silver brindle (tora-ge) Akita Inu with brown eyes. Gin's defining characteristics are the three scars on his forehead, given by a bear on his first hunt. He used to have a brown collar but lost it. Personality Gin is a natural born leader with a lot of charisma. He is brave and strong, even as a pup. He has a strong sense of justice and wants to protect his friends and all those who are unable to protect themselves. He isn't afraid to die for his friends or his mission. Mostly due to the training during young age, he became more mature than most dogs of his age and is mentally strong and unlikely to give up. He is not at all as playful as most young dogs and tends to be quite serious, though he can sometimes joke around with close friends like Smith. He is meek, polite, quite calm and smart. During one scene in the manga, while everyone were laughing happily together, he was seen laughing in a bit of a shy manner. However, Gin can be a little headstrong and do things in his own way. Anger and sadness may also make him impatient and reckless and he needs to be calmed down by the older dogs during these situations. He gets often a bit shocked and cries when facing the death of his comrades. Gin is very fast and sure of his own speed, but he is still not very strong physically and still has things to learn. He respects and admires some of the older and stronger dogs a lot, like Ben and his father Riki. He is always ready to listen and learn from them. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Gin is notably older, calmer than before and a bit quiet. It's also suggested that the death of his mate made him feel a bit defeated. Gin is still very polite and righteous and he doesn't want others to suffer for his sake. Just like when he was young, he still despises injustice and unfairness, but is now able to control himself and doesn't fall into a rage when facing said things. He feels great responsibility as a leader and blames himself if something happens to his comrades. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin 'Birth and early adventures﻿' Gin was born to Riki and Fuji. At only 2 years of age, Gin was chosen to be Takeda Gohē's new hunting dog because of his Tora-Ge (Tiger striped) markings, and because Gohē saw his potential to be a bear-hound. Later, when Takeda Gohē went out with Riki in an attempt to kill Akakabuto, Daisuke and Gin followed. Gin then witnessed the death of his father, Riki. It was then that Daisuke and Gin vowed revenge on Akakabuto. With Riki gone, Gohē decided to put Gin under immediate training. The tasks that Gin was forced to swimming underwater and get food and being forced to eat the ultra-bitter tasting bear meat. All was in hopes of being able to defeat the demon bear, Akakabuto. After some time, Gin began training with Daisuke to fulfill their vow of killing Akakabuto. Takeda takes Daisuke and Gin on a hunt, and he shoots down a bird. Gin goes to retrieve it, but is beaten to it by a German Shephard. Gin is furious and runs after the fleeing dog, who jumps over a canyon with ease, but Gin doesnt make it and falls. On the road back they meet Hidetoshi, the owner of the same dog that took Gin's prey: his name is John, who was his first enemy and competition. But over time, he and John became best friends. Daisuke once ran off with Hidetoshi's bow. They went into the forest, looking for Akakabuto, but instead, they ran into Akakabuto's mate. They fought with her for some time, then when Daisuke was too afraid to shoot his bow, Gin continued to fight. During this fight, Gin received three scars on his forehead, giving him his trademark look. Seeing Gin's heroic bravery, Daisuke then got the courage to fight. He waits for the angle to be correct and shot the bear, defeating her. 'Meeting the wild dog pack' As Daisuke and Gin are heading home, Gin discovers a pack of wild dogs fighting with a bear over dead deer. Gin is amazed by the dogs' strength and teamwork, but mostly he's impressed by their leader. Gin runs after the wild dogs as they run to their leader but a female dog, Cross, tells him to go home. As Daisuke turns up, Cross quickly leaves, and Gin starts to head home. Gin can't get the wild dogs and their leader out of his head so in the evening he and John go to the mountain to get a chance to meet the leader. John and Ben end up in a fight, but it's interrupted by the bear, Madara. Ben sees no other option than to flee, recalling the leader's order of not losing any more dogs. Gin and John follow, and Gin is dared to jump over a deep valley. If he succeeds, then he can meet the leader. Gin succeeds, but quickly has to jump back as his stubborn friend, John, is in trouble with Madara. The wild pack helps Gin to chase Madara away and the two dogs are taken to the leader. Gin can't believe it; the leader looks just like his father Riki, so he cries out to him. However, the leader says that he does not know him. 'Finding more dogs' The general, Sniper, manages to push Gin down and a fight is about to break loose when the leader tells them to stop. The leader explains to the dogs the situation in the Futago Pass. Later, Gin says goodbye to his mother, Fuji, and his brothers and then sets off with Ben to find more dogs. On his journey, Gin meets the Kai Brothers (Akatora, Chutora, and Kurotora), the Iga dog Akame, and other strong dogs. He also takes over as the leader of Ben's platoon, on Ben's recommendation, when the accidental poisoning on the Iga territory caused the Great Dane to go blind. 'Final battle' Just before the final battle, Gin fights the three-legged bear, Mosa, and succeeds, but not without the loss of Benizakura. Finally, when they only have to face Akakabuto, the leader is late. Gin steps in as a leader role, making the fear disappear from the other young dogs. The leader eventually turns up and finally, he remembers Gin as his son. It was Riki all along. Akakabuto will not give up, and the loss of dogs is catastrophic. To avoid more dogs to getting killed, Riki teaches Gin the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga, but not even the deadly strike seem to have an effect on the monster bear. Takeda Gohei is led by Smith, who doesn't want his friends to die, to the battlefield to shoot the bear, which he does. Finally, three generations of bear dogs has ended with the monster bear's death. As Gin and Riki are embraced by Takeda Gohē, Akakabuto returns from Hell and mortally wounds Riki. Gin then attacks Akakabuto with the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga and decapitates him. Before Riki dies, he gives Gin the leadership of the Ohu army. 'The Wolves' Info coming soon... Ginga Densetsu Weed 'The fight with Hougen' Gin is the leader of the Ohu wild dogs and the father of Weed, Joe and Yukimura. He travels away from Ohu to find his long lost love, Sakura, who went to the mountains because of Lucy's lies, only to find out that she had died a few months ago. Later, Gin hears about his son, Weed, from the dog, Sasuke. Gin now travels back to search for him, but during a rest, he, John, and Akame get surrounded by the Great Dane, Hougen’s soldiers. Gin sends Akame away to warn Weed while he, John, and a dog named Hiro try to keep the soldiers busy. But as Hougen pulls in a hostage, a teenage dog named Reika, Gin has no choice but to surrender. He, John, and Hiro get tortured and left in a house with no food or water. While he is kept as a hostage, Gin has a nightmare where Weed is killed right in front of him. He desperately tries to help his son, but it is too late. He screams his grief and even cries. He orders John and Hiro to flee while he stays behind. Gin knows that Hougen will not kill him, as his life is the only reason why the Ohu army would want to fight. While captive, he meets his old sworn enemy, Sniper. After many days, a heavy snow storm hits Hougen's base. The dogs in his group huddle together in large groups around the shed where Gin is kept to keep warm, with a big group huddled inside it. Inside, Gin is enjoying the warmth of the other dogs but his peace is cut short when one of Hougen's dogs wakes everyone up and tells them to hurry over to where Hougen is. As the dogs leave, Gin is left in a cold shed but as he begins to wake up he sees the ghosts of John and Smith in front of him. John and Smith encourge Gin to get to his feet and escape while he has the chance, and they stay with him to make sure he's alright. Gin struggles to rise but manages to stand and wander outside where the two ghosts lead Gin into the forest and towards the road. He drags himself out to the road where some people find him. They wrap him in a blanket and take him to the vet to heal his wounds. When Gin feels strong enough, he escapes from the vet and starts rounding up dogs to help him defeat Hougen and find his son Weed. He manages to get three of Hougen’s platoon leaders, Buruge, Bat, and Kite, on his side and is now ready to fight. But Gin arrives too late to the battle. He finds Tesshin wounded and hears that his son has fallen into a gorge together with Hougen. Gin bravely jumps into the gorge and here he fights both Hougen and Sniper. He doesn’t help defeating Hougen in the final moment, because he believes that it is Weed’s fight. Later, he runs to the South in order to help his son defeat the baboon general, Shougun, when Sasuke went back to Ohu to call for reinforcements. On the way he meets the local pack leader, Saheiji, who tells him about his other son, Yukimura. Gin now understands how serious this case is and rushs to aid both of his sons. He arrives just in time to see his sons kill Shougun, but unfortunately, also to experience Yukimura's death. Finally, peace rules the lands and Gin returns to Ohu. Then, he comes across a pup named Kotetsu who wants to join the Ohu Army but when he gets chased of Gin agrees with Akame believing that's for his own good. He and the other older soldiers come across Yūsuke's group threatening to kill him and when he watches Moss trying to crush Yūsuke's head. But the Mastiff lets him go and is proud of Kotetsu for bearing his feelings of revenge. Seeing the Kishu's injuries they take him back to Ohu, as he runs on ahead, Gin compliments that Weed has found a nice girl. The next day, Gin and the others see Weed escort Koyuki, Kotetsu, and Chako back home, they leave. Gin agrees with the others that Koyuki resembles Sakura his deceased mate. As Weed and Koyuki meet more and more Gin, however, is worried for Weed as he thinks he is only seeing her because of Koyuki's resemblance to Sakura. Gin informs Koyuki of this and tells her that Weed may not love her as he only sees his mother in her, which upsets Koyuki but she tells Gin she doesn't deserve to be with Weed. After Weed follows the car and frees Koyuki, admitting he loves her for who she is and wants to be with her to which an overlooking Gin agrees to Weed and Koyuki's love. 'The conflict with the Russian army dogs' After a few months, Suzaku, the son of the Siberian Husky Hakuro, enters Ohu to tell that his father (who was an old friend of Gin) is in trouble in his homelands of Hokkaido. Gin decides to aid his old friend and moves his pack towards Hokkaido. On the border to Hokkaido, they meet the Collie, Ram, who tells that Hakuro has been captured by Viktor’s pack, and three of his sons have been taken hostage by them. Gin now sends out Lamb to find Weed and bring him to Hokkaido. He then press forward and meet Viktor, whom he fights. However, Gin has to retreat when Akame arrives and tell him that more of Viktor’s troops are on their way. He retreats to the Ohu army’s hideout, where he meets with Akame to discuss how they shall defeat Viktor. As they run out to find him, Gin's pack is captured by Viktor and taken as hostages into a gorge, where they find Hakuro's sons. Gin realizes that he has to do something, and pretends to surrender to Viktor - however, what Viktor doesn't know is that in the other end of the gorge, Gin's group has started to fight their way out. The plan fails however due to the Russian pack outnumbering them. During the fight, Gin is badly injured by Viktor but before the shepherd can finish him off, Weed arrives and uses the Battouga to distract Viktor and take out some of his pack. When Weed finsihes fighting the Russian pack, he notices that Gin is lying on the floor lifeless. Akame tries to get Gin breathing again to no avail. As the dogs howl for the apparent loss of their leader, Daisuke and Hidetoshi appear on the scene. With the help of the humans, Gin springs back to life and is able to leave the gorge with the survivng soldiers due to Viktor fleeing the scene. Daisuke and Hidetoshi heal the wounded dogs and give them fresh water and food. Gin watches Daisuke leave, feeling fond memories of his life with his former owner. After the humans have left, Gin and the others search for Weed, finding him on a beach fighting the Russian Army Dogs. Gin watches for a short while but intervenes when Weed is in danger. However, Viktor escapes and is drowned by Aram before Gin can fight. 'The Hybrid Bears' Viktor is defeated and peace returns. Gin stays in Ohu while Weed answers a call for help with bears in another area. While his son is away, Gin and the older dogs stay with a dying Ben. Ben passes away from old age, and Gin goes outside in the rain to mourn for his friend. Once the bears are defeated, Gin meets his long lost son, Joe. He cries over the fact his other son survived and came home. With the mountains peaceful again, Gin travels to the village where Daisuke lives and stays the night, being bathed after being told by Daisuke's girlfriend that he smells for being in the wild for so long. Gin sleeps next to Daisuke all night and returns home before he wakes up. Despite this, Daisuke knows where Gin went and pays him a visit with dog treats, feeding all of the dogs. A couple of months later, Weed's children are born. Gin is seen with Daisuke who visits the dogs every weekend, naming one of the litters as well as befriending the dogs, due to Gin's trust in him. Ginga Densetsu Sirius Gin is still alive in Ginga Densetsu Sirius, where the main characters now is his grandson, Sirius. When the earthquake shook their home in the Futago Pass, Gin helped lead the others to safety from the fires quickly spreading through the forests. While escaping the fire, he is found and helped by Terumune who guides him through the flames. However, the fumes cause the dogs to pass out and Gin and the others are left while Terumune goes to get help. Jinemon, the human of the Kurohabaki Clan, finds the dogs and carries them to a shed in the mountains where they can be safe, locking them in together. Gin and the others spend many days in the shed, being fed by two humans who find them. Eventually, Rigel finds them and promises to get them out. He comes back to see them several times with Kotetsu. When Rigel and Kotetsu come back with Daisuke, Gin is reunited with his owner and introduced to John's nephew, Andy. Daisuke tracks down Jinemon and he is given the key to the shed. Gin and the Ohu army are freed from the shed at long last, he thanks his grandson and Andy before leading his army away. Gin goes down to the village where is reunited with Weed. Gin notices Weed is injured but both are happy to see each other again. Gin becomes the temporary leader while Weed is away, making sure the Ouu army is safe until Weed comes back. Soon, Weed rejoins the pack and Gin begins to go over plans to deal with Masamune. While discussing them, Gin is fed up with Orion's attitude and foul mouth, eventually picking him up and dangling him over the edge of a cliff as a warning, telling him he needs to become mature and grown up. He puts him down and tells him to behave himself as a true male should, using Sirius and Weed as examples. Ginga: Kyōdai-sei (TBA) Ginga: Yakusoku Gin is old now, but he's still alive and is a wonderful great-grandfather. Gallery See more pictures in Gin/Gallery. Quotes "What do you mean we can't? Who has said that?! The only way to know is by trying!" - Gin thinking that swimming across the sea is a possible option Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 7 "Now you'll see why I'm called the shooting star!" - Gin challenging SniperGinga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 8 "Sometimes we dogs prevent our masters from growing up." - Gin explaining why he left Daisuke Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 9 "Each of us is alone in the wooden spear. One bundle of us becomes a weapon, which does not break any force!" - Gin to the Ou army Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 12 "The laws of the murderer mean nothing!" - Gin to Gaia Ginga Nagareboshi Gin, volume 18 "When a real fighter says something, he says it with dignity." - Gin to the Ōu army Ginga Densetsu Weed "When everyone else is about to give up, the fighter who becomes the role model is the true leader." - Gin to Weed Ginga Densetsu Weed "Yukimura. Your mother and I are proud of you. Thank you for covering for Weed" - Gin's words of the dead Yukimura.Ginga Densetsu Weed volume 35 "I have a wonderful heir, and that heir is Weed. At any time, I can leave this place without reserve." - Gin to Kurotora and Weed Ginga: Kyōdai-sei volume 1 Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Akita Inu Category:Silver Akita Inu Category:Protagonist Dogs